Hermione and George, Sitting in a tree, KISSING
by kristengirl8
Summary: Hermione visits The Burrow and sparks fly between her and George. When they get stuck in an enchanted treehouse, will they let their feelings show. PG13 for safety, PLEASE READ!!! and review!!
1. Chaper 1

Hermione and George sitting in a Tree, KISSING By Jade and Kristen  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione woke up early one July morning cursing her alarm clock, "What the - why did I set my clock so early, Oh yeah, The Burrow!" She got ready and put on her new jeans and a pink tank top with her pink Adidas shoes. She brushed her long, now strait hair. She had finally convinced her mom to let her wear make - up and straighten her hair. It was now sleek and shiny, she had gotten a lot of compliments at Diagon Alley when she went to get her school stuff. She was so glad she had made prefect!  
  
She lugged her trunk downstairs and pulled out her Floo Powder, then remembered her pink visor with 69 in baby blue. It was a good thing her parents didn't know what it meant! She threw some powder into the fireplace and jumped in. When she landed, she about fell on top of some hot -  
  
"George!"  
  
What was wrong with her, but DAMN! He looked good, and she was sitting on him!  
  
"Um, uh would you mind getting - (*~ George POV~*)  
  
What was this, a very beautiful girl, I mean woman, sitting on his lap, and I was telling her to get off, WHAT the HELL was I doing!  
  
"Oh George! I'm so sorry, let me help you up." I figured out who this woman was, Hermione! She was hot, smart, - WHAT! I wasn't supposed to think about her that way, I mean Ron would kill me he has a major crush on her. You wouldn't believe what he says in his sleep! But that mean little voice in my head said, "But you know that you like her too! Maybe love!"  
  
So I shook my head and helped her up, god her hand felt so soft. Stop it George get a grip, she's one of your kid brother's best friends and crush. "But you LOVE her don't yah, George, don't yah!" Said that mean little voice in the back of my head.  
  
"NO!' Well maybe a little or a lot yeah a lot that's it a WHOLE lot"  
  
"What?" Hermione said in her sweet, sweet voice, my God she was beautiful.  
  
"Oh, I was just talking, um, about, uh,"-  
  
"Dinner!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, we own 'em, and piggies are flyin' the classroom! Thanks for the reviews, we are so happy!! Yep, George sure is confused!! Lots of luv and chocolate milk, Kristen and Jaders!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
(*~Regular POV~*)  
  
Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen and exclaimed, "Hermione , darling, its good to see you! George, help Hermione take her things to Ginny's room." George, being the gentleman he was, carried all of Hermione's things upstairs. "Hey Hermione, you want to the old treehouse since Ron and Dad went to go get Harry some clothes." "OK."  
  
(*~Hermione's POV~*)  
  
I pondered for a moment whether or not I should go gallivanting off with a very cute boy, HELL YEAH!!! So I said "OK." "But what about dinner?" I asked. George said, "We'll just take some sandwiches with us. If it's OK with you?" "That's fine." I replied. "Well I'll ask Mum to make um'" he said. "MUM!" "WHAT?!?! George?" "Could you make us some sandwiches? I'm gonna show Hermione the old tree house.K" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, we own 'em, and piggies are flyin' the classroom! Thanks for the reviews, we are so happy!! Yep, George sure is confused!! Lots of luv and chocolate milk, Kristen and Jaders!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
(*~Regular POV~*)  
  
Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen and exclaimed, "Hermione , darling, its good to see you! George, help Hermione take her things to Ginny's room." George, being the gentleman he was, carried all of Hermione's things upstairs. "Hey Hermione, you want to the old treehouse since Ron and Dad went to go get Harry some clothes." "OK."  
  
(*~Hermione's POV~*)  
  
I pondered for a moment whether or not I should go gallivanting off with a very cute boy, HELL YEAH!!! So I said "OK." "But what about dinner?" I asked. George said, "We'll just take some sandwiches with us. If it's OK with you?" "That's fine." I replied. "Well I'll ask Mum to make um'" he said. "MUM!" "WHAT?!?! George?" "Could you make us some sandwiches? I'm gonna show Hermione the old tree house. K" "OK, George be done in a minute. 'What kind?" replied Mrs.Weasly. "Oh, Mum I don't care!" George whined. "Fine, what kind would you like Hermione?" said Mrs.Weasly. "Oh, um what ever George is havin." I said. After we got the sandwiches George took me outside and told me to follow him. I did and we went through a huge field and, I guessed in the middle of the field, was a really old, tall tree. At the top was a rustic looking tree house. George said, " Well, Here's the place!" I said, " Well, uh it's neat looking." "I know it's amazing isn't it." He said. We climbed up the ladder and walked in. The floor creaked under our weight. Then all of the sudden the door snapped shut with a loud BANG!  
  
We know you don't like cliffies, but we just had to do it. 


	4. Authors Note : Sorry

Hey Ya'll ( this ain't a chapter, it's an authors note )  
  
We're so sorry for the short chapters, but we don't have much time to write Kristen says she'll try to write some at home if she gets the chance, Our Little Readaholic ::sniff, sniff:: We're so proud !!!! All she does is read, and yes, she said I could write that. Bye !!!  
  
Lota love and chocolate milk, Jaders! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : yeah we own em' and there's piggies flyin' around the room!  
  
Hermione and George, Sitting in a Tree By Kristen and Jaders  
  
"Hey Hermione, WHAT was that? Are you O.K.?" asked George.  
  
"I don't know, I think the door shut. But I'm O.K." Hermione added.  
  
The two of them walked over to inspect the door and found out that it wouldn't open up.  
  
"What in the world is wrong with this stupid door, it won't open!" George exclaimed.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked. As soon as she said this, golden letters started to form a riddle:  
  
You are locked inside this tree house, But you don't have to be quiet as a mouse. Scream and yell all you want, But it will only cause you taunt. If freedom is what you need, You'll have to open up and do the deed. So hurry quickly and make haste, So you can get out of this place!  
  
"What does it mean, do the deed ? " George asked.  
  
Before Hermione could answer, the doors golden words melted into the wood and formed the sentence:  
  
The deed means to kiss her you stupid git!  
  
"B - But she doesn't, she doesn't like me, do you?" George asked, praying that she would say yes.  
  
Of course she does, why else would you Be in an enchanted love treehouse! Replied the door.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, did she like George like that, in more of a friend kinda way. One word entered her mind: DUH!!!!!!!!!  
  
While she pondered her new found feelings, George was about to explode in anticipation. He absolutely HAD to say she liked him, she had to.  
  
" I - I guess I like you, I mean if you like me," Hermione replied.  
  
George nearly fainted, she liked him. Hermione Granger liked HIM! Not his brother, not the boy who lived, not that stupid Krum dude. HIM!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"George, are you listening. Hello, is anyone in there!" She said as she was hitting his head. She really hoped he liked her, because she really liked him.  
  
"Hey Hermione, would you like to be my girlfriend," George said, a bit afraid that she might say no.  
  
"George, of course I'll go out with you!" Hermione replied, ecstatic about the thought of going out with George.  
  
Well George, aren't you supposed to kiss her.  
  
George leaned in and-  
HA HA HA - guess you're just gonna have to wait! 


End file.
